A Picture is worth a Thousand Words
by Katereana
Summary: Oc CharacterxTwins/Kyouya/Mori and Tamahi pairings.Katrina Kyo to her classmates Kutsumari is one of the most tomboy like girl at Ouran High; it doesn't help that her mother recently her mother died and her twin brother was hospitalized...
1. intro

Introduction

Katrina (Kyo to her classmates) Kutsumari is one of the most tomboy like girl at Ouran High; it doesn't help that her mother recently her mother died and her twin brother was hospitalized. It can only get interesting when she stumbles on the Host Club. What will happen when this artist is asked to join the club for financial reasons? And what happens when four of the male Hosts find themselves intrigued by her. Find out in A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey this is a Kaoru and Hikaru story and/or Kyouya, and/or Morinozuka x Oc…first thing is first…though…this is a story about a girl who is the first one to be able to tell them apart besides Haruhi. She is a blonde girl who doesn't care much about her looks, saying it's what is inside that matter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Picture Proposal

Katrina Kutsumari had only been at Ouran High for a few months. She came from a middle class family, and had come to Ouran only because she passed the entrance exams at the beginning of the 2nd semester getting a scholarship for art; she did know Haruhi, but she hadn't seen her since elementary school. She couldn't afford the regular school outfit so she didn't bother with it. She wore a pair of cheep tan pants and a white button-up blouse with a blue tie. She wore her hair slightly longer that Haruhi did, and in such a way that it was layered and nice (Kind of like the dude with the red hair in episode 20 and 21), she looked kind of boyish with her cloths. She had a girlish face though, but her tomboy attitude made her seem like a boy. She loved to draw and sing, most of the time she pulled her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. She smiled slightly walking through the hallway looking for somewhere quite to read and write. She found a music room that seemed to be empty. As she walked into the room she was greeted by the Hitachiin twins.

"Hello who do we have here?" Kaoru said looking down at Kat.

"Hmm…looks like a little kitten has lost her way." Hikaru said looking at her up and down; that was the one problem she had with actually completely looking like a boy, her bust. She was a 38 C and she couldn't hide it despite how hard she tried to hide it, she had bought some bands that female cosplayers used to hide their busts, she hadn't had time to get hers on today so she had two sports bras on that did an okay job at flattening but didn't hide her bust.

"What are you two talking about?" Kyouya said looking over the twins. "What do we have here, Katrina Kutsumari, the art scholarship student?"

"Yes, you're Kyouya Ohtori; your family owns some amazing art spas. I think one of my mother's paintings is in one." She said putting out her hand to him after the twins had moved beside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of Sakura Kutsumari, I must confess I took the painting from the spa and it is hanging in my room." He said taking her hand and not shaking it as she had thought he would, no he brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. The twins stared at him in shock; there mouths hanging down kind of shock.

"Well…thank you." She said blushing pulling her hand away.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi said getting past Kyouya, Tamaki following right on her heels.

"Haruhi Fujioka, I haven't seen you since elementary school!" Kat exclaimed staring at Haruhi.

"Kat Kutsumari, wow, it's really great to see you!" Haruhi said hugging Kat.

"So you two know each other?" Tamaki said looking down at the other blonde that was hugging his Haruhi.

"Yeah…but I haven't seen her since she moved to the U.S." Haruhi said smiling.

"We moved back with aunt May when…when mom passed away…"She said sadly.

"Oh so how did Sakura die, mom died in a car crash…" Haruhi said with the same sad tone.

"Well…it was…I don't want to talk about it okay…hurts to much to talk about it." She said not meeting Haruhi's gaze.

"Well, why don't you join us then? We have the day off from hosting so please won't you join us for some tea?" Tamaki said smiling offering her his arm.

"Well, I don't know it I should." She didn't get to finish because Kyouya had cut in.

"Oh please do join us; I would like to see if you are as good an artist as your mother was." He said smiling broadly.

"Okay." She said allowing herself to be led to the table by the twins. Who where these people? Tamaki and Hunny seemed normal enough, in a happy strange sort of way. But the others seemed to be hiding something. Mori seemed to have a strange interest in her, considering she had talked to him before briefly one day at his judo, she was taking pictures of the cherry blossom trees and she had gotten a few pictures of him. She was captured by the calm beauty that he created as he practiced. She still had a few snap shots in her bag that she kept hidden. But Mori hadn't said anything to her so she let it go. The twins made her think lustful thoughts of a threesome; and she wouldn't doubt that either of them would argue about it, considering how they both blushed under her ever studying gaze, but she cast the notion out of her mind the instance she thought it. But it was Kyouya that captured her the most. His intense stare and his blue/purple eyes that he hide behind his glasses; he had a demanding air about him, but it wasn't that which interested her, it was the story behind him, and why he had her mother's painting in his room.

"So, Haruhi…why are you dressed like a guy? I herd there was someone here that had your name…but I assumed it was someone else since well, the person was supposedly a guy." Kat said bluntly. Haruhi then explained what had happened. Kat nodded her head at the end of it all.

"So Ms. Kutsumari, would you mind showing us some of your photos and other art." Kyouya asked after Haruhi had finished.

She nodded and pulled out a picture she had from one that she had taken before her mother's death, it was one of the people that her mom was asked to draw; her name was Lady Marietta of France. She was quite famous in the fashion department; the picture was of her in a purple silk dress that had a corset top and was made to look like something out of a vampire novel from the 19th century. She held a golden mask in one hand which was on a pole so you could hold it to your face and not lift your hand very high, she had it by her lips and was smiling slyly. She had long black hair that was pulled back into several braids, and her purple eyes twinkled seductively. Every one stared at the picture marveling at how she was able to take a peace of the woman and put it into the picture.

"This….this is Marietta Le Mark; how in god's good name where you able to get a picture, not a paparazzi picture of her?" Hikaru chocked out in shock.

"Well, she wanted mom to draw her, she came all the way to New York to be drawn by my mother, and I was always allowed to take pictures of any of my moms models, as long as they where okay with it. Well…Ms. Mark allowed me to take a lot of photos of her; on the condition that I let her have some of them, I was around 13 back then." She said shrugging. Hikaru and Kaoru gaped at her; they looked like a pair of Gold fish. She giggled.

"Katrina; does anyone else besides Haruhi and us know that you're a girl?" Kyouya asked looking over at her interestingly, she was sort of like Haruhi, she was different, not like most of the girls at Ouran High, she had an air of knowing what she wanted and would fight for it once she had it, and Kyouya liked that.

"Not really… I keep my hair up and nobody else really notices I'm around except my art teacher, although most of my classmates call me Kyo." She said shrugging.

"Hmm…Tamaki, come over here I want to talk to you about something." Tamaki looked up from the sketch of a grand piano that Kat had drawn and walked over to the place where Kyouya had moved to. Kyouya whispered something to Tamaki, Tamaki nodded in response.

"That a magnificent idea Kyouya." Tamaki said grinning and walking walking back to the table when Kyouya had finished explaining his idea. "Ms. Kutsumaru, how would you like becoming one of the host club hosts!"

Kat titled her head confused as to why he was asking her to join them at the Host Club. Hunny-sempia and Mori-sempia both seemed to be nodding in agreement with Tamaki; wile as the Hitachiin twins stared at him in shock.

"I don't think Hikaru and Kaoru like me." She whispered to Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it. They'll adjust." She whispered back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Day 1

Kat sighed looking down at her new attire. Kyouya had generously given it to her saying that she could pay him back by giving him one of her paintings to sell. She looked her self over one more time in the mirror. She had sensible sized boobs but the binding that she was able to buy yesterday worked better than anything. She smiled slightly taking the necklace her mother had given her and putting it on only to hide it under the shirt. It was a long chain that ended about two inches above her belly button, with a charm on it; three charms actually, 1 was a crystal heart that her mother had given her, another was a ring with her birthstone that her dad had given her, and the other was something her twin had left her, Leo, the brother that was in the hospital, the brother that was in a coma from the car accident that had killed her mom.

It was a polymer clay panda with a peace of bamboo; she had another charm which was a fox that was on her cell phone. She sighed, no one knew about Leo, Haruhi wouldn't remember him because he had been put in a different class, it had hurt them both dearly because they had been best friends. Leo had always been more girlish than her, but she didn't care, she was the few people; besides her mother and father, who knew that he preferred the same sex rather than the opposite, but that didn't go to say that he didn't like girls at all. No, he liked them, he had dated quite a few of them but none of them say one or two had lasted a year or two. He had at the most four boyfriends and the one that he had been with during the accident had fled as soon as her realized that Leo was in a coma. Kat hadn't left the states before she had given the guy a good talking to and a good ass kicking.

She smiled as she walked out of the apartment heading toward the Ouran High kendo practice grounds. She had gotten up early for her daily meditation; her mother had made her do it every day in America and she hadn't stopped even after coming back to Japan. She went to the kendo grounds because of the Cherry blossoms. She usually got their before everyone else came. She was humming to her self as she listened to her i-pod. She soon found her self at the kendo ground, she pulled the headphones out of her ears and walked around she had changed into her training outfit before leaving the apartment. She found a corner of the training grounds that she could use without being disturbed. In other words a spot where she could sneak off if anyone came to call. She took one of the kendo wooden swords from its place and began to practice with it. She swooped, jabbed, and sliced through her invisible opponents.

Morinozuka watched her from a little ways away. She moved gracefully but she could most likely strike like a tiger. He watched with a keen eye as she set the wooden sword back in its place then she started a series that was like palates and karate combined. He watched as she forced her breathing to be even with her heart beat. He stepped closer hiding behind the cherry blossom trees. He watched as she finished her training and began to pack up. Lost in his own thought he didn't notice when she stumbled into him knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

"Oh umm…I'm so sorry…"She said as she tried to scramble to her feet but couldn't because of the way they had fallen, with him sort of on top of her and sort of under her. She winced as she moved; he slowly untangled them from each other.

"Don't worry about it." He said picking her up and making sure she wasn't hurt then picking up the stuff that had fallen from her bag. He picked up a photo of him practicing kendo under the cherry blossoms as the wind blew, it was an amazing photo that captured the calmness of the moment. As he studied the photo she dusted herself off then seeing what he was looking at snatched it away from him stuffing it into her bag.

"That was umm…."she stammered blushing a deep red trying to get the picture into her bag with out destroying it.

"It's a very well done photo." He said smiling at her just slightly.

"Thank you…I umm….I didn't mean to uh…that is…this isn't a stalker picture or anything." She said her face turning an even darker shade of red.

"I didn't think it was; you're an artist it is only natural that you would take advantage of something when you see it. You have a good eye for beauty." He said smiling with not only his lips but his eyes. She was interesting; different, like Haruhi, but not like Haruhi at the same time.

"Thank you…" She said bowing not able to look him in the eye. "See you latter Mori-sempai." She said running off her face once again a mask of smiles she waved back to him as she ran towards the school.

"Latter." He whispered to himself under his breath.

________________________________________________________________________

Kitty-Kat: End of faze 1 complete. *Smiles evilly*.

Hikaru: What are you planning!

Kitty-Kat: It is none of your business…although it does concern you and Kaoru…hmmm….

Haruhi: Okay readers its your turn to help Kat; she wants to know who you think she should pair her Oc character with!

Kitty-Kat: Will it be Hikaru and Kaoru which = a three-way!^-^ Or will it be Mori?? Who seems to have a slight interest in the blonde artist. Or maybe it will be smooth-talking Kyouya?? It's up to you! And if you don't vote it's gonna be an all out brawl between all of them.

Haruhi: Please vote I'm begging you! Think of the Host Club!

Kat- Thanks for reading the first chapter of A Pictures worth 1000 words.


End file.
